House numbers are in common use for identifying residences and business locations; however, residences in rural locations, even with a house number, are often difficult and time consuming to locate. This is not only a problem for service people and occasional visitors but is of critical concern in case of emergencies, such as fire, personal injury, heart attack, robbery, etc. Help in response to a 911 call may require 15 minutes or more response and travel time of the emergency personnel and thus the help may be too late. Neighbors want to help each other in times of need; however, in an emergency they all too often do not know that help is needed until they hear the sirens or see the flashing lights of the arriving emergency crews.